


Siren's Call

by The_BookDragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Capture, Galra are Sirens, M/M, Mermaids, Multi, human shiro, mermaid lance, myths, takes place in Altea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: In the town of Altea there is a legend of mermaid that drove away a great evil. many believe it is simply a legend, or is it?





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a story for shance fluff week and this is the prequel.

Living in a seaside town had its perks and its downfalls including the smell. Shiro was trying to list the pros and cons of living in the town Altea  
He was moving into the cottage a mile out of the city. His parents had owned it when they were alive, and both him and Keith had been living with them.  
It was small, but it was home.  
Not much had changed in twelve years of living, leaving, and returning.  
The curtains were faded, and the dust was an inch thick.  
He sighed and sat down the last box.   
One thing he wasn't looking forward to was Keith insisting they go searching for mermaids.  
The legend of the Altean mermaids was a fool's dream, but people still searched for any sign of proof. Not that anyone would ever actually report real live mermaids. No one wanted to see them harmed.  
Shiro walked down to the marina pro he met people con he met people.  
They all remembered him from before the army and were shocked by the missing arm and scars.  
Shiro was regretting moving back here definitely that was the biggest con.  
He thought he saw something in the water, but it was brushed as merely his eyes playing tricks on him.


	2. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro meets some friends

Shiro had taken a job on a boat captained by the most eccentric man he had ever met, Coran.  
"Well, my boy it is good to see back here again."  
"I'm not sure Coran."  
"Why is that?"  
"So many people remember me from before the scars, and it shows."  
"So what? It is their problem, not yours."  
Coran's voice was firm as he turned to look at Shiro. The captain had been shocked when Shiro had agreed to come work for him.  
An unfamiliar voice called out,"Coran where is the ... Oh!"  
A young woman with long white hair was looking out from belowdecks.  
"Shiro I would like you to meet my daughter Allura."  
"So this is the famed Takashi Shirogane," Allura climbed up onto the deck,"Nice to finally put a face to the name."  
Her grip was firm, and she had a broad smile if Shiro had been straight he most likely would have fallen for her. To his surprise, Pidge climbed up from below decks, "Allura honey,... Shiro?!"  
"Pidge?!"  
Pidge pulled Shiro into a hug," How are you? How are Keith and Hunk?"  
"I'm better than before, and Keith and Hunk are married now and trying to adopt."  
"Oh man, I'm so happy for them. Allura this is the guy that saved my brother!"  
"Well, it is nice to know you're the man my girlfriend speaks so highly of," Allura's dry humor spoke volumes of how she and Pidge fit together.  
"Come on you rascals dinner's on me," called Coran," tonight we're headed to the best place in town, The Balmera."  
Pidge let out a whoop and nearly fell off the side of the boat.  
Dinner was superb, and Shiro got to see Shay again for the first time in 16 years. Her grandmother tried to give them escargot which was the least terrifying thing she had made. No one would talk about the unmentionable incident.  
Shiro felt more relaxed and happier than he had been in a long time.  
He walked down to the cove and stood on the dock, the night was growing cold and the night was falling.  
Shiro was about to walk off when something flashed in the water, he crouched on the side trying to get a good look.   
Without warning, somehting pulled him in. The waters stilled and left no sign he had even been there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes it is a cliffhangar and the next chap should be out soon


End file.
